Laughter
by JJRizzles
Summary: Just some fun with the girls on their night in! Fllluuuufff and maybe more depending on requests/reviews. ;) No copyright infringement intended, everything belongs to the respectful owners; TNT, Janet, blahblahblah... :)
1. Hellllooooo (CH1)

Jane and Maura were sitting on the couch in Maura's living room. They had just finished a big case, closing it after seventeen years of it being a cold case. Earlier they had celebrated at the Dirty Robber, and decided to go home early. It had been a long two weeks.

Maura laughed at Jane. "What do you mean? I helped!"

Jane scoffed, looking incredulously at the ME.

"How do you figure? I freakin' tackled the guy into the side of a garbage can! You were standing there yelling 'Get him, Jane!'" As Jane was talking, Maura had covered her mouth to hide her grin, shifting a little underneath the blanket they were sharing, her dimple peeking out from behind her hand.

"Well, I was the one that did the autopsy. Without the evidence found on him, you wouldn't even have known that there was another apprentice out there!" Jane tilted her head slightly to acknowledge that Maura _had_ helped, in her own way. Taking a swig of her beer, Jane slid a little further down, her long legs stretching towards Maura.

"Yeah, yeah. I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you for being amazing. I honestly don't know how you do it. Cutting people up all day." Maura frowned.

"I don't like that description, but I appreciate the praise. I don't actually 'cut people up' all day, only while doing an autopsy. The majority of what I do is written work." As she used the phrasing Jane had used, her hands and head bobbed signifying that she was mimicking Jane's tone, making Jane laugh at the expression on her face.

"Ugh, I know what you mean. You know, every single time a bullet is discharged from our guns we have to write a huge report on it, even if it doesn't hit anything! I mean, I understand _why_ we have to do it, but I _hate_ it! So… boring." Maura, sipping at her wine, covered her mouth as Jane complained about reports.

"Jane, the bullet _always_ hits something. The reports aren't that long, you just like to complain about it." Jane stuck her tongue out at Maura, eliciting a giggle from her. Jane got up to get another beer from the fridge, grabbing the wine bottle for Maura just in case she wanted more, bringing it back into the living room. She slid back underneath the blanket, her feet accidently pressed against Maura's bare leg. Immediately, Maura shot up and away from Jane, breaking the contact.

"Jane! Goodness gracious, your feet are freezing! You know, you wouldn't have that problem if you attended yoga with me more often, Adho Mukha Svanasana is a great enhancer of circulation." Rolling her eyes, Jane pulled her feet back, allowing Maura to sit back down; her eyes narrowed and trained in the general direction of where Jane's feet were earlier.

"Maura, I don't even know what you just said, and maybe I'd do yoga more often if you went to the gym with me, or did boxing or something." Laughing, Maura adjusted herself, her head resting on the back of the couch and watching Jane.

"Adho Mukha Svanasana is downward facing dog, Jane, and I ask you when it is that you go, but you have no set schedule, so it isn't like I can plan around your invisible timeline." Jane's mouth dropped open, and she stared at Maura.

"You know I go every Saturday morning! Unless we have a case, of course. But you," She points an accusing finger at Maura. "You don't ever want to go to the gym! Oh hey, have you talked to Hope lately?" About to defend herself, Maura was caught off guard by the mention of her biological mother. She looked down into her wine glass, held neatly in her lap, shaking her head.

"I haven't heard anything since the building collapse. I think I'm going to go through with it though. The kidney donation, I mean. If I don't, her daughter will die. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't at least try." Jane reached over a placed a hand on her knee.

"No one is going to blame you for wanting to help your half-sister. I told you before that I'd give you one of my kidneys. In a heartbeat. But, I thought that she rejected your kidney? Who does that? Nevermind… not very many people even have the opportunity to reject one." Jane was staring at the carpet, lost in thought. "I mean, it's not like she'd throw it back at ya if you tried to donate it. What's she gonna do, disown you?" Maura stared at Jane, trying to figure out where she pulled scenarios from.

"You know, you have an extraordinarily active imagination. I wonder if it's from too many videos. I'd like to do a study on you, if you don't mind? You… intrigue me, scientifically." Jane's eyes snapped up from the carpet, eyebrows raised.

"Uh… how the hell are you gonna do that? Don't look at me like that! I'm not a guinea pig. Besides, we may hang out a lot, but I don't think it'd be enough to perform any sort of experiment on me… I don't think. You didn't answer my question!"

"Oh yes, I was preoccupied. I'm donating anonymously. I don't want her knowing, and I made Hope promise that she wouldn't 'let the cat out of the sack', as you say." Jane suddenly started coughing, a smile on her face.

"Whoa, that is _not_ what I say! It's 'cat out of the bag', Maur. Anonymously? But… Okay? You're a good sister. Hell, you're a good friend. Sometimes." Winking, Jane nudged Maura with her toe, smiling softly. Maura smiled a 'thank you', holding her hand out so that Jane could help her up, deciding that she wanted to take a bath, but not wanting to leave Jane alone.

"Hey Jane? Would you like to change into a swimsuit and relax in the Jacuzzi? I feel like a bath, but want to continue talking. No alcohol though, you know the rules about high water temperatures and alcohol." Pursing her lips for a moment, Jane finally pushed off of the couch, sliding the blanket onto the back of it for possible future use, nodding her head.

"Sounds good, you still have one of my swimsuits here? After tackling that guy, I think my muscles deserve it! Let me finish what's left of my beer real quick and I'll be up." Clasping her hands in a mild show of enthusiasm, Maura grabbed the wine bottle from the table and, after replacing the lid, put it into the fridge.

"How much is remaining? From your beer? I have to clean a tiny bit, but then I'll head upstairs as well. Bass is finished eating, and I don't want the strawberries he didn't touch to perish overnight."

"Not too much, probably about another drink." Nodding her head absently, Maura cleaned up Bass' mess, replacing what was worth saving in the fridge.

"I'm finished."

"Finished." Their eyes met, a grin on both of their faces.

"Jinx!" Maura hooted, lightly bouncing on the balls of her feet, a fist in the air.

"Jinx!" Jane's mouth fell open in protest.

"I said it first Jane! You owwwweee me a soooodaaaa!" Maura sang, doing a little dance, spinning 360with her index fingers poking the air.

"You did not! I do not! I said it first! Cheater! Is that your victory dance?!" Jane's face held defeat, with a hint of surprise, teasing Maura. Maura beamed, her eyes sparkling.

"I won, fair and equilateral! Don't you try to change the rules on me, Jane Rizzoli! Frankie told me the rules!" Jane's jaw dropped, and she threw the towel down that she had been wiping her hand on, getting ready for her dramatic response.

"WHAT?! Frankie told you?! That traitor! I'm… Wait… 'fair and _equilateral'_? Um… Maur?" The doctors' eyes had become large as Jane had begun her rant, but as soon as Jane asked about her phrasing, her face morphed into – as Jane described it – her 'Wikipedia-face'.

"What's wrong with that phrasing? Equilateral triangles have equal angles, as well as lines of the same length." Maura's eyes were largely innocent, as thought the wording had been obvious, but Jane just smiled, shaking her head.

"It's 'fair and _square_' Maur… If we don't head up to the Jacuzzi soon though, my thoughts of potential physical activities in the future will turn to mush, considering I could barely unfold from the couch. C'mon, lets get ready! Mush, mush, and all that jazz." Jane smirked as she ushered Maura up the stairs, laughing a little at the weird gurgled noise she made when she almost tripped up the stairs. Jane could not _wait_ for that Jacuzzi! Maur didn't know it, but Jane had been keeping something from her, and the little activities that they both participated in were what kept Jane's attraction at bay.

Reviews will get you Jacuzzi fluff and maybe morreeee? ;)


	2. Heat (CH2)

"Hey Maur?" You want bubbles? Cause if you do, I think you're SOL… I can't find them. Did you run out? Oh shit, I forgot Jo. I'm gonna text Frankie and see if he can drop her off. You know if Ma is asleep? I don't want his headlights to wake her up." There was a thump from the other room, and then the doorknob to the bathroom rattled. "You take forever." Maura sucked her cheek in and tilted her head, narrowing her eyes. "Uh… are those what I think they are?" Maura posed, her hands upturned on either side of her near her shoulders.

"What? You don't think I can pull them off? I love pigtails, but they're so… unprofessional. I wouldn't get any respect at work if I arrived with my hair like this."

"Yeah… yeah. You can definitely pull them off. Is that a new suit?" Jane gulped. The suit was a one piece, with a loose, low hanging neckline, and corset-like ribbons crawling up to peak mid-waist, tying at the bottom. Nodding her head, the doctor tightened her pigtails, testing the water temperature with a hand.

"Oh, I forgot you hadn't seen this one yet. I got it a few weeks ago. I _love_ it; it's sexy, but classy. It's the perfect combination! The color is coral red, and it's really comfortable. I wanted to get a couple more in different colors, but the store was out, for some reason. You said something about calling Frankie?" Jane had to mentally slap herself, pulling her eyes away from the ribbons caressing Maura's upper thighs, her slight tan apparent against the swimsuit color.

"Hmm? Yeah, Jo's at my place, and she still needs to be walked and fed before we go to sleep. I think I'm gonna ask Frankie to drop her off, if it isn't an inconvenience to you or him? Oh, bubbles?" Neither woman had gotten into the Jacuzzi yet, waiting for it to fill. Maura fiddled with on of the ribbons, and Jane began chanting mentally _DON'T STARE, DON'T STARE. _Jane looked down at herself in her two-piece, thinking that she couldn't have chosen a blander style to bring over here last summer. She was wearing a simple black bikini, except there were metal rings making up a portion of the neck straps, as well as the center piece holding the cups together. Shrugging, she grabbed the bubbles from their new home on the upper shelf of the lower cupboard that Maura had opened, putting in a large amount and sending a quick text to Frankie. The tub was almost full, the bubbles beginning to form heavily. Jane could feel her muscles reacting to the anticipation of the Jacuzzi. Yeah… That's it.

"When's the last time you've relaxed? I mean, _relaxed_, Jane? As in 'treated yourself to candles and wine, and a bath or massage' relaxed?" Concern laced Maura's voice, worried about her friends' health. Jane's eyes glazed over, trying to remember.

"The spa day we had in the mud? When we were interrupted by the pregnancy murder. That's the last time I took time off of work to do anything like that." Gasping, Maura turned Jane around to look at her.

"Jane! That was nearly a year ago! I'm going to sign a walk-in massage for you once a month. Whether you take them or not, at least you know that they're there when and if you need them. I'll even put a good word in with my masseuse. She has magical hands, and she's close to your apartment." Looking away, Jane tried to tamp down the fluttering in her abdomen, smiling secretly at Maura's giving nature.

"Thanks Maur, I appreciate it. Tub's ready whenever you are. I'm going to put my phone on the charger, you need anything before we're both submerged?" Considering her question, the doctor nodded. "Oh, I forgot a few candles. They're on my side of the bed on the nightstand, grab them for me?" Jane gave her a thumbs-up and read the text from Frankie, saying that he'd be over soon with Jo. Thanking him, she plugged her phone in and returned with the candles to the bathroom, completely forgetting about her dog and brother when she saw Maura slowly dipping her foot into the tub, letting her body get acclimated to the temperature of the water. Not noticing her, Maura didn't realize that Jane had stopped in the doorway, finally getting her first foot to touch the bottom. Jane leaned against the doorframe, her expression going soft, admiring Maura in a relaxed state. Her other foot slipping into the water, Maura looked up just as Jane pushed off of the frame and walked into the room and smiled a 'thank you' when Jane raised the candles in her arms.

"Could you put the purple on in between the two sinks, the yellow one the left side of the Jacuzzi, and the orange on the right? Thank you." Jane did as she was asked, walking around and lighting each after they were placed.

"We good?" Nodding, Maura motioned for Jane to get into the Jacuzzi. "Yay. You know, I'm actually looking forward to this bath? It is _way_ better than the mud. That was… a weird experience. And I'm talking _before_ the emergency C-section." Maura laughed, sitting down on a ledge in the large tub. Jane smirked, slipping into the water slightly faster than the doctor had.

"Oh, dang it. Did you want the jets on? Speak now before I'm totally soaked." Jane tried to ignore her skin flushing at her phrasing.

"Please? Oh my, I'm afraid if we turn the jets on the bubbles will increase in size." Maura frowned, trying to figure out whether she wanted to deal with it or not.

"Wellll… While you are cautious, Dr. Isles, _I_ am a risk-taker. I'm turning on the jets. I'll risk becoming consumed by bubbles. I can see it now; _Death By Bubbles_ as the next front-pager." She whistled the theme to _The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly_, laughing at her own joke. Maura just smiled and shook her head, rolling her eyes playfully. Jane turned on the jets, and then settled on the ledge next to Maur, stretching her legs on the remainder of it. She grabbed one of the weird waterproof pillows that Maura had bought awhile ago on one of their shopping expeditions, setting it on the back of her neck and resting her head on it, offering the other to the doctor.

"Maura? Do you ever think about what it would be like if we never met?" Maura's pigtail hit Jane as her head spun to look at her, alarm cloaking her expression.

"I would rather not. It's… mildly depressing to think about not having you in my life. Where did that come from?" Jane pursed her lips, shrugging.

"I dunno, just thinking. It'd probably be hell. I can't think of a day I wouldn't want to at the very least see you. Ugh, terrible." Maura hummed her agreement, shifting a little to lean against Jane's side, resting her head against her shoulder, a hand resting on her forearm. Jane turned her head and placed a kiss in her hair.

"Since we're talking about us, can I ask you a question? It's… I suppose a complex question. If you don't want to answer it, that's fine, and we can pretend I never asked, but I simply would like to know. If you do answer, be straightforward; you know how literal I am." Jane's eyebrows rose, but they didn't shift.

"I… yeah. Shoot." Maura took a few minutes to gather up her nerve, but finally just blurted it out.

"Do you like me?" Jane swore her heart skipped a beat. Her entire body froze, treading carefully, she responded.

"Of course I like you. If I didn't like you, why would I be here?" Maura huffed, frustrated.

"No Jane, I meant… Do you find me attractive?" She raised her head from Jane's shoulder, as well as removing any contact between the two out of nervousness. Jane rubbed her face, taking a second to collect her thoughts.

"Maur, I love you. You know that right? You're my best friend. I don't want to lose you, and if I answer this honestly, I'm not sure if I could handle the consequences of your question." Maura's chin reached her chest, not making eye contact with Jane.

"I… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." Jane sat up, tipping Maura's chin to look her in the eye, pulling her into a hug after she saw the tears.

"You're beautiful. Gorgeous, actually. I find you extremely attractive, and anyone who thinks otherwise is blind. And deaf, actually." Maura sniffed, sighing.

"Really? I… would you consider…" Pulling back from the hug, Jane leaned in, kissing Maura lightly on the corner of her mouth. Maura's face went blank, eyes wide. Suddenly, there was a whoosh of water as Maura moved in to straddle Jane. Surprised, Jane leaned back, pleasantly assaulted with kisses all over her face, ending with their lips pressed together hungrily. Maura placed her hands on either side of Jane's face, the detective pressing them closer together. Maura's hands moved to Jane's hair, lightly tugging and pulling back from the kiss to catch her breath.

"Whoa."

"Wow."

Panting, the girls admired each other for a moment, and then Jane heaved a sigh, resting her forehead against Maura's shoulder.

"I… want to keep doing this. I _really _do. But I also want to savor you, Maur. You're… _amazing_. I don't want to rush into anything. What do you want from this?"

"I want everything. I want _you._ I want a commitment."

Hey guys! Thanks again for reading! Love y'all! I love suggestions, so come at me, bro! ;)


	3. Caught (CH3)

Jane's breath hitched at Maura's word. _Commitment_. Taking a moment to think things through, Jane's eyes ran over Maura's body, the urge to cover her with kisses fierce.

"Maura… if we're going to do this, I need to make sure we do it right. I want to woo you. I want to take you out on dates, and buy you flowers and fudge clusters, and…" Maura grinned at the 'fudge clusters' bit, catching Jane off guard. "I want a commitment too. I'm just not sure you realize what it entails. Being committed to a cop. A detective. It's a lot of work. A lot of uncertainties." Maura's expression became caring, empathetic.

"Jane, I already live with all of that. I live with not knowing if you're going to be injured. I live with wondering whether or not you'll make it home every night. If I didn't worry, you would think that I didn't care. I care so much about you. I believe in you; I believe in _us. _Please… I would love for you to 'woo me', but if you make me wait for you forever I will… I'll…" Jane's eyebrow rose, a grin slowly spreading across her features.

"Wait for me? For… sex? Dr. Isles, I believe your dark side is showing. You'll what? Wash all of my whites with a red sock? Change Jo's food? Buy me a cat?" Jane feigned a shudder, trying hard not to laugh. Maura's face paled, and she fixed Jane with an intense glare.

"You taunt me, detective. Just you wait, I have many, many ideas for us." Maura's threats shot sparks all across the surface of Jane's skin, causing her to actually shudder. Jane grinned at the feelings that Maura made her feel, stroking her cheek and moving her hand to one of Maura's pigtail, running her hair through her fingers and pulling lightly, her grin softening into an adoring smile.

"God, I love you… I surprisingly like all of this mushy business with the talking, but can we try that kissing thing again? I like that… a lot." Giving Jane a half smile, Maura nodded, leaning down and brushing her lips softly over Jane's, barely making contact. Growling, Jane slipped her hand behind Maura's neck and pulling her in, pressing their lips together. Maura whimpered, her body melding to the front of Jane's, her hands slipping into Jane's hair, nails lightly grazing her scalp. Jane gasped into the kiss, allowing Maura to deepen it, her tongue the lightest touch on Jane's lips, asking for permission. With an adamant "Mhmm" from Jane, the tip of their tongues touched. Warmth enveloped both girls at the contact, feeling as though everything had slowed down. Coming back up for air, Jane gasped, panting from their newfound activity.

"How… how did we live without this?" She asked Maura, wide-eyed. Maura's eyelids were lowered, a sultry look pointed at Jane, a twinkle in her eye.

"That, detective, is a damned good question. I've been asking myself a similar question, after I first laid eyes on you. Did you know… the first day that I met you, in your ridiculous costume that they made you wear, I very nearly asked you out… Hooker or not, I know beauty when I see it. Even if it's covered in makeup and tacky fishnet stockings." Pausing at Jane's raised eyebrow, she tilted her head, pursing her lips. "What? I can't ask out a hooker? Oh, Jane… You should've seen her. All long legs… gorgeous lengthy phalanges… and _what_ a _face_! Her dimples… were… wow. Extravagant? Terrific? Heart-stoppingly magnificent, if I do say so mys – " Jane was shaking her head, the pink tint to her cheeks assumingly there due to something other than the heat of the Jacuzzi. Pointedly making eye contact with the doctor, Jane sucked in her cheeks, pretending to show off the dimples that were being discussed, framing her face with her hands and batting her eyelashes. Laughing, Maura splashed at Jane playfully, catching her right in the eye with the water.

"Hey! I was exaggerating my dimples, not pretending to be a fish!" Wiping her eyes, Jane slid her hands down, slipping them into the water and creating a small fountain with her fist, clenching and unclenching it quickly to squirt Maura in the face. With a startled yelp, Maura sat up straight, her eyes glazing over for a split second before she sneezed three times in concession, her mouth falling slightly agape and her eyes blinking rapidly to reduce the amount of tears. Jane, watching the morphing expressions of a Dr. Isles sneeze, snorted. Unable to hold it in any longer, Jane began to laugh at Maura, covering her mouth to try and muffle her laughter.

"You seriously… have the cutest freaking sneezes I have _ever_ seen." Narrowing her eyes at Jane, Maura looked down, slowly raising her eyes to gaze at Jane through her eyelashes. Still sitting on Jane's lap, a smirk slowly took over her lips from the pouting they wore previously.

"But… Haven't you seen that baby panda? On YouTube? Everyone in the precinct watched that at least five times. That panda was, by far, the cutest sneezer."

Jane's face became serious. Nodding, she agreed. "Ah yes. The panda. I remember him well. I agree; he is cuter than you. Only because he's a baby though. You on the other hand, are _definitely_ sexier than he was." Laughing, Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist, hugging her tightly, she rested her head on Jane's shoulder. Pulling her waterproof pillow thing back to her, Jane leaned her head back against it, her sigh of contentment blending in with the hum of the jets, giving Maura full access to the expanse of her neck. She placed a soft kiss on the detectives' neck, moving lazily; sporadically resuming her trail of kisses. A soft smile spread over Jane's face, and without opening her eyes she turned her head, silently asking Maur to resume their kissing session from earlier. The doctor obliged, and Jane's smile turned into a grin while they were kissing, Maura ending up kissing half teeth, half lips, making her giggle into the sensation. Jane arched her back slightly from the shiver that ran down her spine into the pit of her stomach at the feel of Maura giggling against her lips. Maura's fingers were trailing lightly against Jane's back under the water while they were kissing, and they stopped abruptly when Jane started humming. Pulling slightly back, putting an inch between their lips, Maura opened her eyes.

"Are you humming what I think you're humming?" Jane's grin widened, challenging Maura to say the name out loud.

"I'm not sure, Maur. I can't read your mind." An eyebrow rose.

"Nice try, Jane. That's my line. Is it Rick James?" Jane's smile bordering on maniacal, her eyes widened innocently.

"Who? You mean… that funk singer in the early 80's who sang Super Freak? And you're asking if I'm singing one of his songs? Cause I would totally know anything by him." Sarcasm dripped from every pore. Maura pinched Jane in the side lightly, causing Jane to twitch slightly to the side for a second. "Ow…"

"You're humming 'Give It To Me, Baby' while we're kissing? You're… incorrigible." Kissing her, Maura seductively slid her hands lightly up her own sides towards her neck strap, Jane's eyes following her hands until she realized what Maura's intentions were.

"Maura! It was… I was messin' with you. Not yet, okay? I want the first time I see you to be… in a bedroom. When we're both ready. I don't want it to be here… Please?"

Maura looked at Jane blankly for a second, her hands still behind her neck. "Jane… I'm… tightening the straps. I don't want our first anything other than our kiss to be here either." Her eyes softening, she tilted her head. "I like that we can talk about this… openly I mean. Without you overreacting because we're talking about sex."

"MAURA! Ohmygod. Ew. I mean, not _ew._ Just _ew_ for generalized sex. Wait… nevermind. Just forget I said that. Uh…" Jane rubbed her face, making small digging motions with her arms. Sighing, she looked at Maura, eyes begging for help. Maura's lips were both between her teeth, her face slightly red from holding in a laugh at Jane's distraught look, which was broken by the sudden sound of paws on the carpet in Maura's room, followed by a louder sound.

Jane's eyes went wide, and Maura began scrambling off of her lap. Water was sloshing everywhere, and the girls tried to figure out a cover story, but it was too late. The bathroom door wasn't shut, and soon there was a furry head that popped alongside the tub.

"Janie? Maura? Where are you guys? Ma had to let me in, you guys locked the door. I knocked and rang the bell, but there wasn't an answer…" Frankie appeared in the doorway. "_WHATTHEHELL?!_ You two?! Whoa! I'm leaving. Oh god; my eyes! It burns!" He had walked in as Maura was sliding off of Jane, both of them beet red from being caught.

"Frankie, what are you talking about? Did you get something in your eyes? Are you…?" Angela stopped dead in her tracks, her questions ceasing as well. The color drained from her face, and her hands began shaking as they moved to cover her mouth. Maura still had her hands on Jane's knees, but she stood up and wrapped herself in the towel, handing Jane hers.

"Angela, we can explain; Jane had a long day at work, I just wanted to get her to relax for awhile. She's never relaxed, and it isn't healthy. Please don't jump to conclusions, if we were seriously involved, we'd inform the family. Of course, it would be when we deemed it necessary, but we still would have informed you." Maura's hands were fidgeting with the edge of her towel, and her voice shook slightly.

"Jane… Why didn't you tell me?" Angela's voice cracked on the last word, higher in pitch than was normal. With her hand pressed against her chest, she spun trying to make a run for it.

"What? Ma, wait! Just listen to us! Please?" Jane ran after her mother, towel haphazardly strung over her body and making the water drop every time she took a step. Catching up with Angela, she hurried and blocked her path, forcing eye contact.

"Leave me alone, Jane. I don't want anything to do with you right now. I have expectations. You disappointed me. Move." Shocked at the emotionless tone to her mothers' voice, Jane stepped out of the way, not knowing how to respond to this side of her mother. She could hear Frankie and her Ma talking outside, and heard the car start up and drive away. Looking around, not really seeing anything, she crumbled to the floor just inside the front door.

"Jane…? Oh… _Jane_. Sweety, I'm sorry…" Picking up her pace, Maura pulled Jane in with the idea of comfort.

"Maura… I need to be alone right now. Please?" She pulled back, staring at the curtain of Jane's hair blocking her view.

"I… Okay… Sure." Slowly standing up, Maura shut and locked the door, placing a light kiss on the top of Jane's head. She moved into the living room to await the time when Jane no longer needed solitude.

Hey guys! I am seriously SOOOOO sorry about the wait! For both stories! Work has been friggin' psychotic, and I tend to procrastinate on things of slightly less importance! :/ If you'll forgive me? Puuuhhhllleeeeaaasssseee!?

I'm also sorry for its' shortness!

Again, I seriously laavvveee comments/reviews from you guys! You're rad! Some of the ideas y'all have are epic! Sending love to all! 3


End file.
